Pσιsση
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: Dolor, ira, tristeza, deseperacion, impotencia, son los ingredientes perfectos para un veneno que lo ira consumiendo en una lenta e insoportable agonía, pero para ello existe una sola cura y el hará lo posible por encontrarla a pesar de su inestabilidad emocional. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).
1. Chapter 1

**POISON**

**Parte I**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

* * *

"**Ella nunca se va a enamorar de ti"**

_Abrió sus ojos escuchando esas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en su mente y que hace un año fueron pronunciadas por un ente detestable, no sabía en ese tiempo si estar molesto por su presencia, su desfachatez por hablare de esa manera, o porque decía una realidad que le pesaba en el alma, pero eso ahora, no importaba._

_Se dio cuenta que un nuevo día había llegado a su vida, pero cada vez se sentía más fatigado, cansado, agobiado, molesto y desesperado que el día anterior, se levantó ya sin muchas fuerzas, sin embargo la imagen de ella además de provocarle un nudo en la garganta, lo impulso a salir finalmente de la cama. Sus ojos no visualizaban su alrededor, hasta que llego a la sala y encendió la televisión con la esperanza de un milagro._

—En otras noticias, aun no se sabe del paradero de la estrella juvenil: Kyoko, a una semana de su desaparición, las autoridades no han logrado avanzar sus investigaciones…—

_Ante esa desalentadora noticia, apago el televisor sin poder concebir la resignación, pero sus recuerdos lo traicionaron provocándole un dolor insoportable, recordó el día en que el presidente decidió darle días libres a la intérprete de Setsu y como esta parecía estar más nerviosa y tensa de lo normal, algo que por un momento le hizo temer si ella finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía él por ella y más porque a partir de allí las cosas cambiaron, era más distante, esquivaba sus miradas y sus conversaciones eran de lo más triviales._

_No fue hasta que ambos consiguieron un protagónico juntos seis meses atrás, en la serie llamada Itazura na kiss en donde él protagonizaba a un guapo estudiante de preparatoria con un alto coeficiente y Kyoko era la joven quien le había entregado sus sentimientos por medio por una carta, pero que sin consideración alguna la rechazo, pero por azahares del destino comienzan a vivir juntos, dando inicio a una alocada y divertida historia de amor. La primera temporada finalmente había sido filmada y tomarían un breve descanso de dos meses para comenzar la segunda temporada, pero el mismo día en que se finalizaron las grabaciones, Kyoko había sido secuestrada, ya que no pudo haberse ido de la noche a la mañana con el gran sentido de responsabilidad que la caracterizaba y sin avisarle a nadie, eso fue algo que le declaro a la policía cuando se levantó la denuncia._

—Mogami-san yo te llevo a tu casa—dijo aquel ultimo día en que la vio, sin escatimar detalles, recordó que ella había dejado crecer su cabello y casi le llegaba a mitad de la espalda recuperando su color natural haciendo que sus ojos lucieran con dulzura pero a la vez cargando con una gran melancolía que él no sabía interpretar.

—Por favor Tsuruga-san, no se moleste, a decir verdad quisiera caminar un rato—contesto rechazando aquel gesto de amabilidad.

—Pero es muy peligroso que camines tu sola, mejor te acompaño—dijo decidido en dejar su auto y acompañar a la joven en su caminata.

—No gracias—respondió ella enérgicamente, era como si no quisiera que se le acercara, algo que le provocó una gran tristeza al actor—No se ofenda, pero no quiero importunarlo—agrego al darse cuenta de la reacción de su superior.

—De acuerdo, si así lo deseas, no soy quien para oponerme— trato de dibujar una sonrisa, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta que era falsa, pero estaba dispuesta a correr las consecuencias de su enfado.

—Nuevamente se lo agradezco, si me disculpa me retiro, gracias por el buen trabajo—hizo su usual reverencia con una sonrisa que ocultaba más de un enigma.

—Cuídate mucho Mogami-san—dijo antes de ver como ella se alejaba, pero algo en su corazón le decía que debía decirle la verdad, aquella verdad que ha escondido por tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia ella, no obstante su razón al hacerse cómplice del temor, lo orillaron a no decir nada nuevamente.

_¿Por qué no insistí?, se preguntaba el atormentado joven quien yacía sobre su sofá, también se preguntaba porque no se dejó llevar por sus deseos, pero no, Ren Tsuruga era ante todo un caballero incapaz de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, la única persona que era capaz de ello vivía en su interior, pero hasta esas alturas ya no sabía por cuanto tiempo podía contenerla y más cuando sus labios recordaban ese primer beso que le dio, olvidándose completamente de las cámaras y reflectores, ¡al diablo con el corazón del actor!, grito por sus adentros al sentir su suavidad, su dulce sabor y el deseo vivo por volverlo hacer pero sin llevar ningún rol. _

_Finalmente había tomado una decisión y era momento de actuar, después de arreglarse y sin tomarse la molestia de desayunar algo, salió de su departamento notando que alguien llegaba a su encuentro, con un rostro lleno de sorpresa, Yashiro no esperaba encontrarlo en esas condiciones ya que dias anteriores su representado se negaba a ver, hablar con alguien y mucho menos salir si no era realmente necesario o algo relacionado con Kyoko, pero entendía lo devastado que estaba ante la desaparición de su amada._

—Ren— atino en decir al darse cuenta de la mirada llena de determinación del apuesto actor.

—Buenos días Yashiro-san— pero al escuchar ese saludo le recordó al joven que el presidente le presento años atrás.

—¿A dónde vas?— pregunto al notar que reanudaba su marcha hacia la salida, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna decidió seguirlo, algo que Ren internamente agradecía. Solo le tomo menos de media hora para llegar al departamento de policía, sin cruzar palabra alguna con su representante entro a las oficinas exigiendo hablar con el detective quien estaba encargado del caso de Kyoko.

—Buenos días Tsuruga-san, dígame, ¿Qué se le ofrece?— menciono ya adentro de la oficina en donde invito al guapo actor tomar asiento.

—No gracias, voy a ser breve— fue cuestión de segundos para que el detective asintiera para que el joven prosiguiera— Es acerca de la desaparición de Kyoko Mogami— el hombre que estaba reposando sobre su asiento, escuchaba atento a cada palabra que pronunciaba Ren —Quiero que investigue a dos personas— menciono con la esperanza de que con ello se lograra un avance en las averiguaciones.

—¿Sospechosos?— cuestiono el detective con seriedad a lo cual el castaño asintió—Bien dígame sus nombres—menciono para poder tomar nota en un pequeño block que tenía a la mano.

—Reino vocalista de Vie Ghoul y Fuwa Sho— dijo ambos nombres con gran desprecio que intento contener pero cada vez que lo hacía era una agonía.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿Qué fundamentos tiene para hacer tal acusación?— Ren no evito fruncir el entrecejo al ver que el detective no se molestó en escribir los nombres e intento guardar la calma para poder continuar.

—El primero está obsesionado con ella y el otro está empeñado a hacer su vida imposible, además de que… —no pudo decir nada mas ya que no estaba dispuesto o no se sentía capaz de ventilar esa parte del pasado de Kyoko que estaba decidida a enterrar.

—¿Se da cuenta de lo fuerte que son sus declaraciones?— pregunto impávido algo que al actor comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—Sí y su obligación es hacer lo que le digo— estaba dispuesto a reclamar sus derechos como cualquier ciudadano que paga sus impuestos.

—No lo creo necesario—menciono el detective mientras que Ren abría desmesuradamente sus ojos— Ellos ya fueron interrogados y no encontramos nada que los involucrara—el joven pensó que Kanae se había adelantado en dar aquellas referencias.

—Yo no quiero que los interrogue nuevamente, si no que los investigue, poner a alguien que los siga y ver si esconden algo— menciono apresuradamente tratando de controlar su furia al cerrar su manos sintiendo como sus uñas en cualquier momento traspasarían su piel.

—No estoy dispuesto a poner a mis hombres a perder el tiempo y a usted el mío— el actor estaba indispuesto a soportar la incompetencia de las autoridades y al pensar que alguno de los cantantes estaba haciendo algo contra la integridad de Kyoko no pudo más que impactar su puños contra el escritorio causando un estruendoso ruido.

—¡Maldita sea!, no es una pérdida de tiempo— su mirada estaba cargada de una inmensa ira que el detective no fue capaz de mover ni un solo musculo, simplemente fue capaz de sostener esa intensa mirada —Le juro, que si algo le llega a pasar a Kyoko por su incompetencia lo va a lamentar— advirtió, estando consiente de que aquello era incorrecto.

—No me amenace o el que va a lamentarlo será usted— dijo a pesar del miedo que sentía ante aquella pesada atmosfera —Y le pido por favor que se retire y déjenos a nosotros hacer nuestro trabajo— acerco su mano al arma que mantenía en su cintura dispuesto a usarla si el actor hacia un movimiento en falso, pero por suerte, el castaño salió de la oficina sin poder ocultar su furia.

—Ren— la voz grave de Lory Takarada alerto sus sentidos, preguntándose qué hacía en ese lugar, pero en un momento dirigió su mirada a su manager, quien al parecer tomo sus precauciones al ver su actitud, dedujo que él había sido el culpable de que el presidente estuviera presente—Por un momento pensé que te habían metido en una celda— el presidente se comportaba a la altura de la situación a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba por la actriz.

—Seria irónico, mientras que el culpable está en las calles— menciono con una sonrisa contrariada, denotando una mezcla de dolor y rabia en su voz.

—Entendemos cómo te sientes, Maria no ha salido de su habitación y casi no come— Lory sabía lo inconsolable que estaba su nieta, si algo llegara a pasarle a su Onne-sama sería terrible para la pequeña quien ya había perdido a su madre años atrás.

—Yo lo hare— dijo con decisión pero nadie comprendía del todo esas palabras. El actor estaba por salir, ya no estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí y mucho menos regresar a su departamento cruzado de brazos esperando alguna noticia con respecto a Kyoko.

—Ren, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?— se atrevió a preguntar Yashiro antes de que el actor arrancara el auto.

—Si la policía es incapaz de encontrarla, yo lo hare y me encargare de que el culpable desee no haber nacido— piso el acelerador mientras que el presidente se acercó al manager del actor, notando que en su rostro era el anuncio de una catástrofe.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Hola, pues si, ahora me uní a los retos, además de que esta idea me agrada y pues el muso decidió echarme una mano, además de escuchar el nuevo álbum de Namie Amuro "Feel" ayudo bastante y pues aquí una probadita, la primera parte, esperen para la segunda y hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién secuestro a Kyoko?, espero tener sus comentarios y sobre todo estar cumpliendo con las normas del reto.**

**Cuídense**

**Chaito**


	2. Chapter 2

POISON

**Parte II**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

* * *

_Estaba esperando el momento indicado, al acecho del primer sospechoso, al tipo que a pesar de estar envuelto de fama tenía una siniestra aura a su alrededor. Finalmente había salido de los estudios de grabación, no estaba solo, aunque hubiera preferido que estuviera sin compañía, no podía contradecir al destino, ¿actuar en otro momento?, eso ya no era una opción y más cuando el dulce rostro de la ojimiel mostrando su hermosa y característica sonrisa lo hacían agonizar, quería verla, saber que ella estaba bien, su felicidad, sin importar cualquier sacrificio, incluyendo no ser correspondido. _

_Salió de su vehículo algo apresurado para no dejar escapar al cantante, cuando lo tuvo cerca, sin dar algún cuestionamiento, lo agarro de las solapas de su gótica gabardina, mientras que Reino lo observaba detenidamente deseando que esto no estuviera pasando, trago duramente cuando vio todo el oscuro pasado del actor a través de sus ojos inundados de dolor y rabia._

— ¡Suéltalo! —gritaron los demás integrantes de Vie Ghoul, pero cuando intentaron acercarse al castaño, este reacciono de manera violenta.

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto mientras que el guapo vocalista intentaba no hundirse más en la pesadillas que representaban aquellas espantosas visiones—¡HABLA MALDITA SEA! —al no haber respuesta dejo soltar un duro puñetazo sobre el atractivo rostro de Reino.

—Viniste con la persona equivocada—dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse procurando poner su mano sobre su mejilla para después ver como la sangre salía por su labio inferior.

—Mientes— reprocho con la intención de continuar su fatal interrogatorio.

—No tengo razón para mentirte, además de haberlo hecho ya no estaría aquí—aquello lo dijo con la clara intención de no querer meterse nunca más en su camino como ahora—Eres un peligro—argumento sosteniendo la oscura mirada de quien se hacía llamar Ren Tsuruga.

—Entonces más te vale que todo lo que estás diciendo sea verdad—para Reino más que una declaración de guerra, era un pase directo hacia el otro mundo.

—No soy tan estúpido como para hacerlo, pero tú y yo conocemos al idiota que sería capaz de realizar semejante hazaña—menciono atrapando todo el interés del actor, quien estaba interpretando aquellas palabras—Piénsalo, es la única persona que no tiene idea de cómo eres en realidad detrás de esa fachada de hombre responsable y amable—menciono con desprecio, pero a pesar de ello, Ren debía de darle la razón.

_El castaño se fue retirando del lugar manteniendo sus dientes apretados, odiaba admitirlo, pero el peli plateado no era el culpable, sin embargo, todas sus sospechas se inclinaron hacia el cantante de rubios cabellos y mirada arrogante. _

—Debería estar en prisión—menciono el vocalista Vie Ghoul al ver el coche del actor alejarse.

_Sin pensarlo más de una vez se dirigió directamente a Queen Record y esperar, tal y como él lo había hecho hace un año con una soberbia y egocéntrica actitud. Con brazos cruzados espero recargado sobre el cofre de su coche, hasta que finalmente apareció. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero uno de ellos dudaba en continuar en esa batalla y trato de continuar su camino ignorándolo, pero el castaño se acercó de manera amenazante impidiendo su trayecto._

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —cuestiono sin evitar arrugar su entrecejo, mientras que Shouko temía por lo que podía pasar.

—Tu bien lo sabes, ¿Dónde la tienes? —a pesar de su enojo, este fue en aumento al oír la estruendosa risa del cantante.

—No sé por qué te preocupas por ella, seguramente ya no regresara—Ren no sabía cómo tomar aquello, si sus palabras fueron para atormentarlo o a la vez una sínica confesión por parte de Fuwa Sho.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto clavando su mirada sobre el cantante quien ya estaba a unos pasos de ingresar al auto de la empresa.

—Porque ella debe regresar al lugar de donde pertenece—contesto de manera desafiante y burlona, provocando que Ren lo tomara fuertemente del brazo.

—Por favor Tsuruga-san, deténganse—Shouko lo tomo del brazo, pero este no parecía reaccionar, aun así, la manager no dejo de insistir, vio en sus ojos la súplica y ante aquello se dio cuenta de que difícilmente lograría solucionar el problema, finalmente soltó al cantante quien de inmediato abordo el automóvil mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa—Se lo agradezco mucho—por otro lado Shouko con sus manos tomo la mano del actor como forma de agradecimiento acompañada de un reverencia—Espero que esto se pueda solucionar pronto y más cuando la gira de Sho está a poco de comenzar—dijo con sinceridad para después retirarse al lado de su representado.

_Se sintió profundamente frustrado al dejarlo ir sin darle un buen escarmiento, pero al notar una extraña sensación es su mano, se dio cuenta que la joven manager le había dejado una nota, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento para hacerle entrega de esa hoja donde contenía una dirección en especial._

—¿Podría ser? —pregunto con un aliento lleno de esperanza y sin perder más el tiempo se dirigió hacia su destino.

* * *

_Éxito, era una de las palabras que podrían describir su carrera, una carrera que posiblemente está a punto de llegar a su fin, ¿y todo porque?, por una desgracia que dio inicio el día en que fue drogada y llevada inconsciente a esa bodega, a pesar de que estaba en las mejores condiciones, incluso nunca le hacía falta comida, sino al contrario, era tratada casi como a una princesa, vistiendo finos y costosos kimonos cada día, pero siempre estaba atada de pies y manos, llevando su boca amordazada. _

_Por más que lo había intentado no había podido escapar, no podía entender aquella actitud por parte de su secuestrador, pero podía entender sus motivos, ella en ese último año había logrado fama y reconocimiento, no obstante, todos sus logros tenían un alto precio, sus sentimientos hacia su superior, llevando consigo el silencio y el dolor en su corazón, era un privilegio y a la vez un castigo estar cerca de él, sin embargo, ahora, deseaba verlo, en cada segundo añoraba ver sus sonrisa, escuchar su voz, sentir su calidez, sus labios, sabía que había cometido un gran error al anteponer sus emociones cada vez que se besaban frente a las cámaras, pero quería ser egoísta en esos momento y nadie sería capaz de robarle eso, ni siquiera él. _

_Lloraba amargamente ante la idea de que nunca lo volvería a ver, en su alma tenía un ferviente deseo, verlo tan siquiera una vez más, sin importar si él no sentía nada por ella, quería verlo, pero ante su realidad estaba consciente de que aquello nunca se iba cumplir, no obstante, a través de sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, vio la silueta de un hombre que fue tomando forma, su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, era él, sin embargo, pensó que aquella hermosa visión era una cruel jugarreta de su mente._

—Kyoko-chan—sin embargo parecía ser más cruel al escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre—Te encontré—su alma revivió al sentir como la liberaba con desespero y cuidado para después abrazarla con gran urgencia.

—Tsuruga-san—dijo despacio, sus lágrimas eran de felicidad y a la vez llenas de temor al creer que se trataba de un sueño. Pero al ver de cerca su rostro, supo que allí estaba, se miraron uno al otro sintiendo que sus corazones se habían encontrado finalmente y con ello, causando que ambos acortaran cada vez su distancia, sin embargo, un sonido metálico hizo que Ren pusiera a su espalda a la joven actriz con el afán de protegerla.

—Que conmovedora escena—entre las sombras salió un joven con una mirada llena de odio y celos, mientras que en su inexperta mano sostenía una peligrosa arma—Pero es una lástima que llegue a su fin— al momento de apuntar su arma hacia el pecho del castaño, Kyoko fue rápida con sus movimientos y se puso enfrente del actor con una mirada desafiante.

—Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo conmigo—nunca imagino llegar a ese punto y mucho menos que su amigo de la infancia pudiera ser capaz de aquello, pero el simple hecho de que ella se olvidara de él, era la causa de su enfermiza obsesión de retenerla a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿no será qué? —cuestiono con una ladina y contrariada sonrisa.

—LO AMO—sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir abundantemente, mientras que Ren estaba paralizado ante las palabras de la actriz.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto? —cuestiono con cierto dolor pero sabía que de aquello podría salir victorioso.

—Sí, lo sé, me iré contigo—contesto resignada sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de su superior—Pero prométeme que no le harás daño—

—Lo hare si tu cumples con lo que prometiste—ella asintió.

—Tsuruga-san, lo lamento y gracias por todo— dijo en forma de despedida, pero al momento de pararse los brazos del actor se lo impidieron, tomándola firmemente logrando acelerar su corazón.

—No, me resisto a dejarte ir—dijo cerca de su oído sin dejar que ella se moviera ni un centímetro—No lo voy a permitir—aquellas palabras complicaban aún más la situación.

—Déjala ir, su obligación es estar conmigo—su mano temblaba, fue algo que Ren no pasó desapercibido y velozmente ataco al rubio logrando desármalo sin que él se diera cuenta, ante su descuido, el actor le soltó un golpe en el estómago y otro al rostro derribándolo por completo, estaba a punto de dar un remate hasta que sintió el agarre de la única mujer que era capaz de controlarlo.

—No lo haga—sabía que no valía la pena manchar sus manos de sangre y menos la de él. Ambos se dieron cuenta que tardaría bastante tiempo en recuperar la conciencia, por lo cual, aprovecharon para salir del lugar.

—Lo que dijiste, ¿es cierto? —argumento estando fuera del lugar notando que el amanecer estaba a punto de hacer su llegada.

—Bueno, yo…—ella desvió su mirada por un momento no deseando ver el rechazo por parte de su superior, pero al sentir como él la tomaba delicadamente de su mentón obligándola a verlo, fue difícil resistirse y evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran al rojo vivo ante la mirada del "Emperador de noche"—Yo lo lamen…—sus labios fueron sellados ante un demandante beso de alguien que necesitaba el antídoto de un letal veneno.

**FIN**

**Ahhh, que suplicio, cortar por allí, cortar por allá, eso evito dar más desarrollo a esta historia, creo que hare un oficio para pedir que se extienda el límite de palabras mínimo unas 5000, jajaja, pero en fin, siento que les debo más de esta historia, pero tengo reglas que cumplir, pero si les gusto mi forma de escribir y describir jaja, no se pierdan Should I Love Him?, aunque debo de admitir que necesito desarrollarla más rápido, pero en fin, espero que el muso coopere o tendré que secuestrarlo, muajaajaja.**

**Cuídense.**

**Chaito.**


End file.
